Fluffy Love
by Yotsubrain
Summary: A fluffy Yotsuba story, just because. What are you waiting for? Start reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is already my fourth story in here, and dammit I am going to make sure it is about Yotsuba! The others I have left open who the bride is, but not this one. The girl deserves all the love she gives to everyone five times over. With that said, enjoy the fic.**

It was a bright sunny day. Dozens of people have gathered to celebrate a joyous occasion. It was a wedding after all, a day of happiness and cheer. Each of their relatives and close friends were present in order to wish that happiness upon the young couple. Truly, the day was perfect, another memory the both of them are sure to treasure. Well, that and the week they spent on their honeymoon, but that's private.

How did this wedding come to be? After all, these childhood friends only met each other for one day, but miraculously met each other again five years later. At first the girl couldn't believe it, so she decided to distance herself from him. The boy was dense, so she could pull off the ruse. However, her sisters also fell in love with the boy, and managed to open him up to love. The boy reached a new level of emotional maturity after that, and swore to himself that he would make the sisters graduate with smiles one day. And they all did.

However, the girl slowly started to build up her jealousy. By the time they were in college, the boy was fully open towards the idea of love. Unfortunately, her sisters weren't the ones receiving his love. By this time, the boy managed to fall in love with his childhood friend. At this point, he managed to figure out her identity, but that's not the reason he fell in love with her. If anything, her sisters are to blame. The first sister opened his eyes to the idea of being true to himself, pursuing what he likes. The second sister opened his heart to being able to love and finding happiness. The third sister taught him about appreciating the efforts of others. And the fifth caused him to abandon his old feelings in exchange for a deeper love.

One day, the boy confessed to the girl. The girl couldn't believe it. She tried to push him onto her other sisters. He knew she would do this, however, and made it clear to her sisters that he only loves the girl. He managed to cause a lot of heartbreak, but they couldn't stay mad at him for long. The sisters knew that the girl also deserved happiness, and they couldn't be mad that the boy wanted his own happiness too. In the end, the sisters accepted their loss, and decided to support the boy in his pursuit of the girl.

The day he confessed, the girl confessed too. However, the girl denied her own confession, covering it up with statements such as "I don't deserve this. I've lied to you all this time. I recognized you, but decided to keep it secret. Then I became jealous of them. I don't deserve this, my sisters deserve more. Besides, you only like me because we met years ago. I'm a failure, I couldn't keep my promise."

The boy countered. "That doesn't matter. I love you for you, no matter what has happened or ever will happen. I won't deny I fell in love with you when we met years ago, but that doesn't matter anymore. You made me fall for you all over again, before I even figured out it was you! You're the one I fell in love with, so please accept me!"

"But my sisters... they deserve to be happy too."

"I cannot be responsible for their happiness. I only want to make you happy. I... rejected them."

"..."

"I may have broken their hearts, I won't deny that. But I taught you girls to stand up on your own. They have already accepted it. And with that, they'll grow. I can't take everyone, but I will make sure to bring you happiness."

"I'm allowed this kind of happiness?"

"Yes, you are. So please, allow me to make you happy, alright?" The boy hugged her, and the girl started crying.

After the girl started crying, the boy carried her in his arms and walked. The girl asked "Hey, you told me that we could stand on our own now right?" The boy put her down to avoid any irony in the situation. "So I'm free to choose who I love, right?"

The boy was shocked. "Um, I guess you can." He was on the verge of tears.

"Fufu." The girl kissed him. After letting go of each other, she confessed. "I love you, so please take care of me, okay, Fuutarou-kun?"

"Yotsuba." The boy wiped his eyes. "Yeah. I love you."

**Annnnnd done. Okay, hope you enjoyed. Go on now, start reading other fanfics. You're just imagining that Chapter 2 button. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I see you aren't satisfied. You want more do you? Well here's more, enjoy it! It's not like I wanted you to read more, okay?**

"Fuutarou-kun. I love you." The young woman hugged her husband every morning to wake him up, saying those exact same words.

"Yotsuba, I love you too." The man reciprocated, and planted a kiss on his wife's lips. The both of them stared into each other, lost in the eyes of their partner. "I love you. Always." Fuutarou's mornings were always filled with joy, waking up beside his beloved wife Yotsuba.

"Do you want to eat some breakfast? I'll go ahead and prepare some." Yotsuba regained her composure first. In the past, she would have blushed and passed out, thinking the Fuutarou's actions were just another dream. That changed the day she confessed to him. Ever since that day, she gained more confidence to express her feelings. Now, her husband was the one who became embarrassed after becoming aware of their lovey-dovey moments.

"A little longer..." Fuutarou did not let go of her, wanting to enjoy his wife just a little longer. He was embarrassed, but he managed to get his feelings across.

Yotsuba had always been weak to Fuutarou's requests. She knew this to be a weakness of hers, but she just couldn't help it. After all, he was the man she had always loved, yet he was also the man she had to distance herself from. So as a compromise she resolved herself to give him happiness, even if she had to endure a lot of hardships. Thank goodness she learned that happiness is shared, and she cannot help it if Fuutarou's happiness meant that he wanted her to be happy too. "Fine, Fuutarou-kun. But you'll have to eat a lot, alright?"

"If that's what it takes to enjoy this, I'll have to." Fuutarou pretended to be in distress, as if he were sacrificing something. In truth he was very spoiled by Yotsuba. Every day he was treated to a feast, meticulously prepared by Yotsuba. He would have gained weight, but thankfully his wife's energy rubbed off on him, and transferred that energy into physical training. Now he had gained a body any woman would be tempted to touch. "Thank you, Yotsuba." He kissed her neck, sending a tingle through Yotsuba's spine.

Breakfast was a more relaxing experience. Everything was made from scratch. Yotsuba's job gave her a lot of free time, which she used to practice cooking. Now whenever Nino needs help with her five-star restaurant Yotsuba is the perfect candidate to fill in just about any spot, second only to the head chef herself. Yotsuba cracked an egg into a slice of bread, lightly fried both sides and placed some ham on top. She also made an omelet filled with mushrooms and spinach. They drank orange juice that morning, straight from the source.

The house they lived in was not a mansion. The both of them never really felt the need to have a luxurious lifestyle, finding much more meaning in the small things in life. Still, the house they had earned themselves was not small or uncomfortable by any means. Yotsuba said she wanted a big family, so Fuutarou prepared early to avoid having to move to a new house down the line. It may not have been a mansion, but it was certainly not cheap. The house had three floors separated by marble stairs. The first floor consisted of the large living area, as well as the kitchen and dining area. The second floor had the master bedroom, a guest room, the laundry room, and the large bathroom. On the third floor was another set of rooms for their future children, as well as two smaller rooms. One was essentially Fuutarou's mancave, filled with the things he always wanted to have as a teenager but couldn't afford. The other was Yotsuba's version, only it was decorated with plants and memorable mementos from each of her sisters. It also served as a trophy room of sorts, holding multiple awards she and Fuutarou received during their earlier years. On the wall are Ichika's posters and multiple valuable photographs filled with memories she cherishes. On the rooftop was Yotsuba's mini greenhouse, where she grew all the herbs and vegetables she used in her cooking. Outside was a small orange tree gifted to her by Itsuki on her wedding.

"Whooh, I'm stuffed." Fuutarou rested his hand on his belly. "That was delicious. Did you make that bread yourself?"

"Yeah. It took me a lot of practice, you know? I made five loaves yesterday, but they didn't come out so well." Yotsuba admitted as she also held her belly.

"Don't worry about it. This bread is delicious, so I have no complaints. What happened to the ones you failed though, did they taste bad?" Fuutarou asked his wife.

"Not really. They taste about the same."

"What's different then?" Fuutarou was curious as to what may have caused Yotsuba's failure.

"I couldn't shape them into hearts..." Yotsuba looked down at the table while blushing.

"Huh? Hearts? Why?" Fuutarou stood up to put the dishes in the sink, but stopped beside Yotsuba.

"I just really wanted hearts okay?" Yotsuba pouted.

Fuutarou pulled on her cheeks. "Next time, just stick to chocolate." He smiled as Yotsuba was adorable beyond comparison. "Where are these so called failures?"

"Near the fruits at the bar table." Fuutarou went to check, and found bread not shaped as hearts, only like bread. He took a bite, and noticed it was just as good as the one he had for breakfast.

"What were you planning to do with this?" Fuutarou asked her.

"I planned on eating them while you were gone."

"What? That's not happening. Even if this bread is delicious, you can't just eat leftover bread. You'll be full before you get the proper nutrition. Who are you, Lady Rose?"

"Not really. But then what should I do?" Yotsuba was worried that the bread was going to spoil.

Fuutarou's phone buzzed. {Sorry to disturb you today Chief, but we need your help. Some bigshot company decided to show up and demanded to talk to you.} "Hmm, how about I bring it with me then? I'm sure my coworkers would like to eat this."

"Does that mean you're going to work today?" Yotsuba saw right through him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'll make it up to you." Fuutarou apologized, but Yotsuba shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. Other people need you too, and I want you to help them. I'll just meet with my boyfriend to pass the time."

"Your what?" Fuutarou's heart sank, as he dropped to the floor, nearly dropping the bread.

"Ahahaha! Just kidding! Come on, Fuutarou-kun, you know I would never cheat on you!" True, absolutely no part of Yotsuba would ever cheat on him. The most she could do was tease him like this, but she would never betray her husband.

"Yotsuba, don't just casually break my heart like that..." Fuutarou picked himself up.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry. Juts consider this payback for leaving me for the day." She winked at him.

"I'll come back as soon as possible and make it up to you."

"Yeah, so come back safely okay? I'll be waiting." She kissed his cheek.

As Fuutarou was at the steps, before going outside, Yotsuba handed him his lunch. A box filled with rolled eggs, karaage, pickled vegetables and rice mixed with umeboshi, all wrapped in a green cloth. "Make sure to eat everything alright?" She straightened his tie.

Fuutarou, wanting to return the favor, fixed Yotsuba's ribbon. "Yeah, so please wait for me."

Yotsuba felt his hands gently caressing, and pulled back from shock. "Geez, you can't do that. I'll get pregnant you know?" She held her white ribbon in surprise.

"Ahaha, consider that as payback for teasing me earlier." Fuutarou laughed as he stood outside the door. "Besides, I wouldn't mind our first child."

"Maybe when you lose that childish attitude of yours."

"Ahaha, hopefully. Anyway, I'll be off." Fuutarou smiled at her as he went to his car.

"Yeah, take care." Yotsuba waved him goodbye. As soon as Fuutarou was gone, she looked down and rested her hand on top of her belly.

"Let's surprise him, okay?"

**Ahhh, it feels good to write a Yotsuba story. Nice fluff all around. If ever I decide to continue this, I plan on taking it slowly, as I can't do her justice if I rush this. With that in mind, please leave your reviews, I enjoy knowing about your thoughts on my stories. Not just this one too, the other ones as well. If I could only comment back, I would. Anyway, hope you enjoyed a Yotsuba story from me, finally.**


End file.
